Circe the Enchantress
The Enchantress is the minor character from Disney's 1991 film Beauty and the Beast and its sequel. She is voiced by Kath Soucie in only the sequel. Personality The Enchantress is the one who placed the spell on the Prince and everyone inside the castle for the Prince's cruel ways. She is cunning, taking on the disguise of an old, helpless woman seeking shelter to test the Prince's heart. How kind or good she actually is, however, is up for debate, particularly because of the debate over the Beast's age when he was cursed, and how she cursed everyone in the castle rather than just the guilty party. Either way, it seems to be the mission of the Enchantress to punish the guilty, like most forces of good. The Enchantress is very wise and does have some morals, as she also sees it as her mission to teach the cruel and selfish a lesson in kindness and humility. Appearances Disguised as an elderly beggar woman, the Enchantress went to the castle of Prince Adam on a cold and snowy Christmas Eve night, and she asked if she could stay overnight to be protected from the cold in exchange for a beautiful rose she was carrying. The Prince, unimpressed by the beautiful gift and repulsed by her appearance, refused and shut the door in her face cruelly, despite her warning not to be deceived by appearances for Beauty is found Within. Then she knocked on the door again and this time she revealed her true form to the Prince. Seeing how powerful she was, Prince Adam sought her forgiveness, but the Enchantress put a curse on him: for being so selfish, mean and cold-hearted, he would become a Beast until finding a true love who loved him in return. She also cursed all the servants turning them into anthropomorphic objects, the castle became dark and lonely and the woods became infested with wolves. 10 years later, her spell was broken by Belle, and Prince Adam learned of his errors thanks to the actions of the Enchantress. It is later revealed that Circe was touched by Belle and Beast's last moments and decides to lift the curse and bring the Beast back to life so he can be with Belle. Her methods may seem harsh but the punishments are meant to teach the offenders a lesson and to realize their own faults, ultimately making them into better people. She is also the third member in the Council of Royals. Powers and abilities The Enchantress is a most powerful and wise being: and she uses a wand. She has the power of shapeshifting, or at least glamouring (an illusary disguise) to hide her true form, she can cast powerful spells or curses, and transform anything into almost anything - the prince into a beast to match his cruel, unfeeling heart, his servants into objects, an entire castle into a bleak fortress, etc. Furthermore, she has the ability to enchant objects with magical abilities of their own: The rose she offered was enchanted to bloom and serve as a reminder to the Beast of both how much time he had to break the spell and as a reminder of what got him into his predicament to begin with, she presumably gave the Beast the Enchanted Mirror as his only window to the outside world, and she can enchant things to come to life and move with a will of their own. Other appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Kingdom Hearts II While the Enchantress dose not make a physical appearance within the kingdom hearts series, she is mentioned by name in Kingdom Hearts II. When Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at Beasts Castle they are greeted by Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts. They explain to them that their master has been acting peculiar and strangely. and not knowing that Sora and friends know the beast they tell them the story of how the beast came to be. After hearing the background story of how the 'Prince' was turned into a Beast Donald and Goofy proclaim together; Donald: "The Prince is a Beast?!" Goofy:"The Beast is a Prince?" As the castle servants speak of how to deal with their current situation, Donald states they should find the Enchantress. the way he is speaking and his physical movements give an indication that he was being hostile, maybe even thinking they could force her to change Adam back into a human being. Though Mrs. Pots states they should deal with their current situation at the time. Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wise characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Animated Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroines Category:Unofficial Disney Heroines Category:European characters Category:French characters